


A Little Bit of Everything

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: Six and Gran have never taken a bath together. Gran figures it's just as good a time as any.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Little Bit of Everything

“Get in the tub, Six.”

“I can bathe just as well on my own, thank you.” Six turned away, the all-too-familiar warmth of embarrassment and indignation prickling at his cheeks. He fidgeted with his towel absently, folding a corner over and over again as he watched Gran move further into the small bathroom.

“C’mon! We’ve never taken a bath together before! Besides, we’re saving water this way.” Gran turned back to him, the shine of his teeth a sharp contrast to the mud that splattered the rest of his face. Six was covered in grime and filth as well, and would gladly have stripped down and gotten into the bath had he been alone. He wasn’t.

In retrospect, Six’s refusal to get undressed in front of Gran didn’t make the most sense. Gran had seen more or less every inch of his body at this point - he was privy to all of Six’s scars and tiny imperfections accumulated over years of well, being one of the Eternals. Gran had even murmured something about the scars “adding to Six’s character” as he traced old wounds with a fingertip, sending a shiver down Six’s spine. 

Even knowing all of this, Six didn’t know how to put his irrational apprehension into words. It was just as well. Gran probably had a playful jab ready, as he did for every occasion. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of Gran’s bare shoulders as the captain tossed his muddy sweatshirt to the side and started undoing his pants. Though it was something he’d seen many times by now, Six shut his eyes and turned to the side out of a sense of…he couldn’t find the word he was searching for. 

It felt wrong to watch someone undress, even if he’d been to bed with said person. He waited until he heard the splash of Gran settling into the water to open his eyes to the sight of the captain reclining against one end of the tub. 

As much as he was embarrassed by the thought of undressing before Gran, the thought of soaking in the steamy, warm water and allowing the day’s grime to just wash away was just too tempting. The expression of sheer bliss on Gran’s face didn’t help matters, either. Ignoring the knot forming in his gut, Six awkwardly shed his jacket and set his towel down.

“If I catch you looking this way…”

“I’ve seen it all, Xing. There’s nothing you have left to hide,” Gran smirked. As expected, he retorted with the common sense Six was choosing to ignore for the time being. It drove him up the wall more often than not. Luckily for Gran, Six was too tired to argue. Just like he’d done with his true name, he’d willingly revealed much more of himself to Gran than he had anyone else. He had no defensive cards left to play, and he knew it. 

“Eyes closed, or I’m not coming in.” Gran let out a mock sigh of exasperation, but he closed his eyes, making a show of covering them with his hands to ensure he couldn’t see a thing. Before he could come to regret it, Six stripped down, tossing his muddy clothes into a haphazard heap in the corner near Gran’s. Hesitantly, he made his way to the bathtub, then gingerly stumbled in, settling into a position with his back to Gran’s chest. 

Immediately, the warmth of the water seemed to soak into his aching muscles. A soothing sensation made its way through his body as he slowly relaxed, leaning back against Gran’s chest. A small splash broke the silence, letting him know Gran had shifted his arms to rest them protectively around Six’s body as they quietly basked in the warmth of the tub and each other’s company. 

It was rather peaceful and comfortable in Gran’s arms, and Six found himself growing drowsy after the long day’s events. He yawned, raising one hand to his mouth as his ear twitched reflexively. 

“Here, let me do your ears.” Gran squeezed a familiar-smelling gel onto his wet hands and began to gently massage Six’s ears, winding his fingers into the silvery fur. Try as he might, Six couldn’t help the light flick of his ear that sent shampoo spattering against Gran’s cheek. He didn’t have the time to feel guilty about it; Gran hadn’t even flinched as he continued burying his fingers in the now-matted fur of Six’s ears. Settling down, Six closed his eyes, relishing the attention his ears were receiving. As little as Six had said regarding his ears, it had become an implicit realization between the pair that he, like most Erunes, did enjoy having his ears petted. 

Gran began to hum quietly as he shampooed Six’s hair. It was a rather tuneless humming; it certainly didn’t sound like any song Six had ever heard. Not that he’d heard much music aside from Nio’s occasional performance that Siete would drag the Eternals to see. Gran’s humming was…different, though. Where Nio’s music was refined and conveyed a sense of certainty and definition, Gran’s was aimless and cheerful. It made Six feel as though he was wrapped in a warm embrace – one that went deep into his chest. The longer he listened, the more certain he became that there was something familiar about the notes. Six was certain he’d heard them somewhere before.

Then it hit him. “Your father…he used to hum to me like that. I…I used to have trouble sleeping at night, but he would…” Six trailed off as Gran’s fingers stopped moving abruptly. Unsure of whether to continue, he sat in silence, hoping he hadn’t dredged up any painful memories like he’d done previously.

“I hope I’m not putting you to sleep, then,” Gran chuckled. He took a small basin and began rinsing the suds out of Six’s hair. “I’m not gonna stay here all night if you fall asleep on me.” They sat for a few minutes in silence, save for the sound of the soapy water trickling from Six’s hair into the tub. Gran paused to fill the basin again before speaking. “I guess we’ll have a lot of catching up to do when we finally find him…eh?” For just a moment, Six thought he’d detected the faintest note of wistfulness in the captain’s voice, but he decided not to press it any further. Instead, he nodded wordlessly, though truthfully he found as much comfort in Gran’s company as he had his father’s. He wasn’t particularly in as much of a rush to find him as he had been before joining the crew of the Grandcypher.

Gran finished with Six’s hair and began to wash his own, leaving Six to take his pick from the small assortment of bath products sitting on the far edge of the tub’s rim. Curiously, he selected a medium-sized bottle containing a light blue, viscous liquid. Six cracked the top to take a sniff, and realized just where Gran’s familiar, airy scent came from. It smelled of a sunny day’s breeze, the same gentle winds that swept over the deck of the Grandcypher every day. A skyfarer’s breeze - one that could only be experienced high amidst the blue skies. 

Six squeezed some into his hand and began to rub it onto his arms, watching as the clear blue became speckled with dirt and muck. For better or worse, he was going to smell like Gran did. At least no one would ask any questions now that their relationship was common knowledge. 

Unprompted, Gran began to speak again. “I’ve been using that stuff for ages. There’s this one shop in the Auguste Isles that’s filled with all kinds of soap and bath stuff, so I just go by there whenever we’re in the area,” he rambled. He paused for a moment, during which Six could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning. “Y’know, we should go so you can pick out your own at some point! Me, Lyria, and Vyrn had a lot of fun running around and smelling everything when we were there.” Though the water was warm, Six’s cheeks felt warmer as he stared into the bubbly murkiness that covered his thighs. 

“You don’t mind if I use this, do you?” It was a pointless question. Gran had made it clear that absolutely everything he owned was also Six’s. 

Instead of responding, Gran merely leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Six as he allowed his head to rest against his shoulder. Six raised a hand, tangling his fingers in Gran’s wet hair. 

“I love you, Xing.”

Six fumbled for a moment, scrambling for the words he’d rehearsed for moments like these. “And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9/6! (g/6)


End file.
